You're Too Late
by Yee Mun
Summary: [OneShot] Ishtar and Dares. Ishtar is getting married off, and the only one she wants is Dares, but he's too late.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Ishtar and Dares. Ishtar is getting married off, and the only one she wants is Dares, but he's too late.

A/N: Hey! This is an edited re-post. This is my first Ishtar and Dares story, well my first Vampire Game story. It's really sad. I hope you like it! _Ishtar's thoughts_. '...' Dares thoughts.

* * *

**You're Too Late**

Ishtar sighed. She had run off again and Dares was yelling at her again. "Ishtar' it don't care if you didn't run away far this time! You shouldn't run away at all! I would figure at the age of fifteen you would stop-" Dares stopped when he saw Ishtar walking away from him. "Now you come back-"

"Dares?" Ishtar asked turning to him with her head tilted to the side. "Remember were we are?"

"Of course we're in the meadow." Dares said, he had no idea what she was getting at.

"This is were I ran to first, remember?"

"Yeah of course I do," Dares still had no idea what she was getting at. There was something about her that was different, and not in a good way either.

"Well, it's where I'll run last." Ishtar sighed, very out of character for her, and sat down under a willow tree that she used to clime.

"What are you talking-"

"Do you know why I ran away?" Ishtar turned her head back to her guard.

"To make my life a living hell?" Ishtar smiled, but nodded her head no.

"Because I always knew you would find me. I always knew you would care about me." Ishtar smiled again. Now Dares saw why he thought something was wrong with her. There was a look of defeat on her face. It was something he had never seen before. "I'm turning sixteen in a week and I have to start acting like it. I'm to be wed on my birthday and soon I'll have to really take care of the whole kingdom. I wont need a guard with me every second of the day because the king will protect me."

_But I want you to be with me._

"Wait, why was I not told that you were going to be married?"

"I just found out, myself. I don't even know who the man is. Sir Keld..." Ishtar broke off and looked up at the sky.

'When I get my hands on that old man...'

"I came out her cause I knew you would follow. I have to relay a message from Sir Keld. Dares, I don't want this to happen, but, well the old fart says that we don't need you as a guard anymore."

"What?"

'How could I lose my job?'

"They want me to have children right away though, so you wont be out of a job for too long."

_If I had my way you wouldn't lose your job at all. If I had my way, they would be your children..._

"Children, but Ishtar, are you okay with this?"

"Does it matter?"

"So that means no then huh?" Ishtar didn't respond. Instead, she got up with as much grace as she could muster and started to walk off, back to the castle. "Wait." Dares grabbed Ishtar wrist lightly, enough that she could run if she wanted, and turned her around to face him. She had a single tear in her eye. Ishtar never cried. Dares pulled her into a hug and then the tears flowed freely. "Shh, Ishtar, it's okay." Dares felt a little awkward holding her, but soon found that he liked the feeling of her warm body pressed into his.

"Dares," Ishtar sobbed and held onto him as if her life depended on it, "I don't want to marry anyone. I don't love anyone, but you" The world seemed to stop for Dares as he listened to her speak. "I don't want to have anyone else's kids, I want to have yours. I want you by my side as my king."

'I never knew she felt this way. I guess I was too blind to see.'

"Please Dares, don't let Sir Keld make me marry him. I'll never love him. I'll only ever love you. No one else, I just want you."

'I feel like an idiot. She loved me this whole time and I never saw the teasing and running away for what it was.'

"Dares?" Ishtar asked. She looked up and saw his confused face. "Dares? Say something. Anything!"

"Ishtar... I..."

"ISHTAR!" Fallen called, running from the castle to the couple. Quickly, Ishtar dried her tears and forced herself to act normal.

'She puts on a happy face in the middle of all this. It makes me wonder how often she puts on that face.'

"Fallen!" Ishtar hugged her tight and started talking as if nothing had happened.

"I heard about the Old Fart getting your wedding ready! Who is the lucky man?"

"I'm not sure, I've never met him." Ishtar's face fell a bit, but she perked up right away when she saw that Dares was still there. "Let's go to my room and talk about this there, okay?"

"Sure!"

_Dares, I wish I didn't have to live like this, but I do. At least you have a free life now. You've been relieved of your job and can live the rest of your life. I wish I could do the same. I really love you; I wish we could be together. But even if you did love me..._

* * *

"So, what's up? You were crying." Fallen said, looking at Ishtar in the eye. Once Ishtar made sure that no one was around she threw herself onto her bed and started to cry all over again.

"Oh Fallen hic I don't want to hic marry hic anyhicone but Dares." Ishtar sobbed into Fallen's arms.

"Ishtar, sweetie. It's okay, why don't you tell him? You're the queen! You should marry whoever!"

"It's not that hic easy, he doesn't hic love hic me."

"Are you sure? Did you ask him?"

"Yeah, hic he didn't hic say anything hic." By then she had calmed down a bit, enough to here the knock on the door.

"Ishtar? Are you in there? The prince, soon to be king is here! Get out here!" The old fart yelled. The two girls eyes widened. He must be kidding!

"Hold you're horses. I'm coming!" Ishtar yelled drying her tears.

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Do I have another choice?"

* * *

"Ishtar, are you ready? The wedding is about to start." Sir Keld yelled through the door. Ishtar sighed; she had to admit she looked great. It was too bad she didn't feel that way.

"Ishtar, can I talk to you?" It was Dares.

"Um, sure." Dares opened the door, he was wearing the custom dress clothing for men in the castle.

"You look beautiful, Ishtar. Do you know that?" Ishtar blushed. She was wearing a blood red dress that clung to her every curve; it had diamond and rubies hanging from the layers in the skirt. It was a tube top, with a blood red veil, and rose red flower arrangement twisted in her up-do.

"Thanks," Ishtar said not looking up at Dares.

"Ishtar? I love you." Dares captured her lips with his. They shared a short kiss.

"Ishtar, get out here! The wedding is starting!"

"Dares. I love you too." Ishtar kissed him on the cheek. "But, you're too late."

* * *

A/N: To clear up any confusion, Keld is not her husband. He was calling her because the wedding was starting. He's the one who found her a husband. Okay well I hope you liked it. Review! Shaelyn 


End file.
